A Different Kind of Magic
by Luna-Moonchild
Summary: Yuuno has come to know the magic called love.. But will Nanoha be ready to accept his feelings? And will he even gather the courage to tell her at all?


**Yuunos realization**

"Raging Heart, let's go!"

'Yes my Master'

On top of a building is a young girl in white, with a staff in her hand. She is using magic to fight an artificially made monster that an enemy sent out. A few steps behind her stands a small ferret. He is holding up a barrier to protect her while she is attacking. The girls name is Nanoha and she's 14 years old. The ferret is the same age and his name is Yuuno. He is accually really a boy, but he can change his appearance with his magic. Using that, he is currently living at Nanohas house. Now back to the fighting scene.

Yuuno kept a close watch on Nanoha. Not only did he have to hold up the barrier around her, but for some reason he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was moving around in front of her, displaying all the agility she got from her years as a mage, no matter how many times he saw it it still amazed him. He saw Nanoha finish the monster and come running back to him.

"Yuuno-kun, are you alright?"

_Her warm eyes, they are just as childish and naive as they were when I first met her._

"I'm fine, what about you Nanoha?"

_Those eyes that always look straight at me, worry with me and smile with me._

"No problem, since you were there protecting me."

_The mouth that always say things without thinking, not realizing the effect they have on me._

"That's good. What about Fate-san and Arf-san?"

_The kindness that could melt anybodys heart without any effort._

"They are fine too. Look, they're right over there."

_This incredible girl who, for some reason, always keep coming back to me._

"Then all's good. Let's go home then Nanoha."

_Wait, what am I thinking? What is this feeling?_

"Yeah. Fate-chan, do you want to come over to my house?"

"Sure, let's go."

_I know, I'll ask Arf-san. She might know what's happening to me._

Nanoha and Fate was sitting in the livingroom of Nanohas house having tea and talking while the "animals" (Yuuno, who was in fact a boy and Arf who were Fates familiar but looked like a puppy) were waiting in Nanohas room. Nanoha turned to her best friend with a worried look.

"Nee, Fate-chan. Have you noticed anything strange about Yuuno-kun?"

Fate looked at her in surprise.

"No, nothing in perticular. Why, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Sometimes he's just really absent-minded when I talk to him, and it seems like he's worried about something. But he won't tell me anything."

Fate looked at her best friend and tried to surpress a smile. She knew very well what Nanoha was talking about, because she had seen the signs too, but Nanoha was just too, she didn't know if she should call her dense or just pure innocent, to notice.

"I think I know what's going on, but it's not my place to tell you. You'll just have to wait for him to tell you. And I'm sure he will."

"You think so? Well, I hope so, because I'm worried about him."

"You don't have to worry, he'll tell you, I'm sure."

Later that night, when Nanoha had gone to sleep, Yuuno transformed out of his ferret-form and stood as a young boy on the floor watching her. His thought went back to his conversation with Arf.

_"I don't know what's happening."_

_""With all those monsters appearing?"_

_"Well, that too, but I don't know what is happening with me either."_

_"With you? What's up?"_

_"Well, latley I've been feeling really strange everytime I look at Nanoha. Like everything I can think about is her. It's really strange and I don't know what's going on."_

_"Hmm.. So that's what's going on huh.."_

_"Do you know what is happening to me?"_

_"It's easy. You really love her don't you.."_

He sat down on the floor by the bed and looked closley at Nanohas face. She looked so peaceful. _I.. love her? _A gentle smile found its way to Yuunos face. _Yeah.. Maybe I do.._ He stroke her face softly, as to not wake her up, and whispered slowly: "Good work today Nanoha. Sleep well tonight" before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
